


The top of the world.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet, Dreams vs. Reality, Flowers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Open to Interpretation, Other, Reality Bending, gender neutral romantic interest, its all upto reader to speculate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She’s on top of the world but she shouldn’t be breathing as easily as she is in such thin air.
Kudos: 2





	The top of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> See the end of the chapter for flower symbolism.

She’s on the top of the mountain. She shouldn’t _breathe_ as properly as she is.

She had always wondered what it feels like to be on the summit of the mountain she had always seen growing up in this small town. _How would the town look like? Would it be cold? Would it be difficult to breathe?_

There are small flowers on the ground. _Poppy_ and _bugleweed_. Not too much. Not too scarce. She didn’t feel bad when she lay on the ground on her right side. Her right hand touching her knees and left pillowing her head. She starts to wonder.

She thinks about her father and his flower shop. It is Friday today. Each Friday, her father prepares a bunch of different flowers for her and her sister. She starts her week like this. She wonders what flowers he is picking up for her this week. Wonders if it’s _chrysanthemums_.

She wonders how her lover is. If her lover is worried because class is starting and she’s _never_ late. She wonders what time is it, looking at the sky to figure out what hour of the day it is. But the sun is shying away. It is cloudy so high up and a storm is building. She shouldn’t see this clearly because she’s not wearing her glasses. It must be cold, yet she doesn’t feel cold.

She wonders about her mother’s grave, thinking about the _tulips_ she had put on it a couple hours ago. They always put variety of fresh flowers. Knowing how versatile the lady was. She saw yellow _zinnia_ , fresh as well already present. Probably her sister’s doing.

There are now black clouds. The grass and flowers are swaying because of the wind. The grass looks damp but she doesn’t feel wet where she lays.

She thinks of her Political Science professor. He has a white beard with streaks of stubborn grey. She doesn’t think he knows she exists. But she wonders what he’s doing right now.

The storm is raging. She thinks she has lost time now. Maybe it is afternoon. She’s still wondering how she’s breathing so normally so high up.

She spots a poppy right by her knee. She tries to touch it. But she won’t move. She _can’t_ move. She closes her eyes and sees the constellations blowing up on themselves. Opens them, and she's back where she was. Under the black clouds, by red poppies and purple ajugas. On top of the world.

Where she shouldn’t _breathe_ as easily as she is.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of work that displays confusion and vague ideas of certain things. Whether the character is lucid dreaming or dying is all up to you.
> 
> Flowers:  
> \- Poppies have long been used as a symbol of sleep, peace, and death.  
> \- Bugleweed/Ajugas are ground flowers of purple colour. Are very low maintenance.  
> \- Chrysanthemums are believed to represent happiness, love, longevity and joy. They also symbolize death.  
> \- Tulips represent unconditional love.  
> \- Zinnia symbolizes daily remembrance, goodness and lasting affection.


End file.
